Los mejores peores hermanos mayores
by Denny Dirtyview
Summary: /FBN, o como a mí me gusta llamarlos, ¡Fail Brothers!/ Inglaterra, Dinamarca y Prusia no han sido los mejores hermanos mayores, precisamente. Y, aunque suene extraño, ¡eso es lo que los une!


-Título: Los mejores peores hermanos mayores.

-Personajes: Inglaterra, Dinamarca y Prusia.

-Advertencias: Veamos... En realidad, nada serio! No, no hay advertencias! (yahoo~)

-Notas: Saludos! Lo primero es lo primero; gracias por molestarte en abrir este fic! Hoy, revisando archivos de información conficendial de Hetalia que poséo (esto...sí, eso, ejem...), me encontré con las agrupaciones que los fans han hecho de los personajes, y de las primeras que tenía era el trío de "Bad Brothers"... Ay, Dios... Esque solo imaginarlos ya me provocaba taquicardia. Los adoro a los tres! Por si acaso no conoces lo que esto significa, te lo diré (es más, justo como mi "super información ultra secreta" me indica): Bad Brothers (Inglaterra, Dinamarca y Pusia): También referido a ellos como "pitiful brothers (hermanos lamentables)", "pitiful trio (trío lamentable)", "FBN" o los "fail brothers (hermanos fallidos)", debido a su fracaso como hermanos mayores y su tendencia a beber mucho alcohol. (FBN originado de la palabra japonesa para pitiful, _Fubin_, quitándole las vocales.) Total, que después de toda esta informacion, que posiblemente hayas ignorado, lo que quería decir es que no pude resisitir hacer un fic de estos tres adorables fracasos. Nos vemos un poco más abajo!

~ ¡_Hola! ¡Soy un disclaimer y te informo de que los personajes de esta narración le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya! ~_

* * *

><p>Ya bien entrada la noche, en una calle londinense cualquiera, se encontraban tres hombres caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. Mientras que el que estaba más alante reía asegurando los asombrosamente increible que eran él y su tierno bicho, es decir, su precioso pollito de un hermoso color amarillo...pollo; los otros dos, algo más atrasados (uno más mentalmente que a lo que su posición física se refiere), le observaban en silencio y divertidos.<p>

El representante del país en el que se encontraban suspiró con cansancio, a pesar de que la noche a penas había empezado. El otro, más alto y con una gran y permanente sonrisa pegada en los labios, palmeó con fuerza la espalda del inglesito, provocándole una mueca de dolor.

-¡Vamos, anímate Arthur!-exclamó con su chillona voz, esa que cierto noruego tachaba de irritante.- Es nuestra noche, ¿recuerdas?-y luego le regaló una gran y cálida sonrisa. Una de las suyas, esas que le definían.

Inglaterra los miró a él y al albino que saltaba contento por delante intercaladamente, dudoso. Aún no había asimilado muy bien, a pesar la cantidad de años que llevaban haciendo aquello, el salir con ese fulminante duo de chiflados escandalosos. Él no era como ellos, era un...caballero...más o menos.

Observó al danés correr hacía la exnación y atrapar a su preciado pollito, huyendo con él. En seguida Gilbert corrió tras él, amenazándole.

...Bueno, en realidad sí que sabía por qué una vez al mes salía con ese par. Después de todo, se comprendían. "Y donde fueres haz lo que vieres", pensó el de ojos verdes encogiéndose de hombros, y echando a correr entre risas.

-¡Pásalo, Søren!-gritó Arthur alzando los brazos. A esto, Dinamarca contestó con una risotada, y en medio de la carrera, y como si el pequeño e inocente Gilbird fuese un burdo balón, le lanzó el pollo al rubio, el cual lo recibió como un verdadero profesional en un partido de fútbol americano...

América...

¡No! Esa noche no era precisamente para pensar en sus fracasos, sino para olvidarse de ellos junto a los otros fracasos como hermanos mayores.

Sí, así era. Así que simplemente giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, entre risas y burlas hacia el pobre Prusia, que lloriqueaba por su animalito.

-¡No os atreváis a hacer daño a mi pobre Gilbird, malditos!-chillaba horrorizado el de ojos carmesíes viendo como la bolita amarilla regresaba a manos de Søren.

-Hey, Inglaterra, ¡vamos a emborrachar al pollo!-dijo el danés, asombrándose de su fabulosa idea.

-¡All right!-exclamó el mencionado con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro y siguiendo a Dinamarca por la puerta del pub en donde había entrado.

Gilbert se agarró el pecho solo de pensarlo.

-¿¡Qué! ¡No os atreváis! ¡Pero seréis cabronazos...!-dijo apuntándoles con el dedo en la puerta del local, viéndol como pedían sus bebidas sentados en la barra. Por suerte, los rubios decidieron apiadarse de su alma y liberaron al pollo, que voló hacia su amo. Este lo recibió en sus brazos con lagrimas en los ojos, y un tierno fondo de florecitas y arco iris.

Luego avanzó hacia sus dos compañeros de copas y se sentó junto al danés, al cual golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza.

-¡Au! ¡No es justo! ¿Y Arthur qué?-se quejó el danés.

El aludido cogió su copa y les miró con media sonrisa mientras discutían entre risas. Pero vaya amigos se había buscado. Y casi sin quererlo. Pero ahora estaba seguro que por nada del mundo dejaría esas noches de fiesta que se montaban los tres en los bares de Londres, Copenhage o Berlín, o donde la conferencia, Européa o mundia, se celebrase. Eran noches de liberar tensiones.

Dinamarca paró sus risas para mirar al inglés, que parecía ido.

-¡Bueno Arthur, por qué no empiezas hoy tú!-le dijo. El pruso apoyó la barbilla en su mano y alzó su jarra, invitándole a hacerlo.

Pero también eran las noches en las que se contaban sus penas y fracasos como hermanos mayores que en algún tiempo habían sido. De esta forma, se desahogaban. Y esque en ese aspecto podían entender lo que sentían los otros perfectamente. Unos hermanos mayores fracasados, eso eran. ¡Pero bueno, eran felices!

Y así empezó Inglaterra contándoles a sus dos confidentes las batallitas que había vivido recientemente con América. Así como luego le siguió Gilbert, quejándose de la poca atención que le ponía _West_ al estar con Feliciano, y acabó Dinamarca, lamentándose de lo cruel que era su _Noru_, y por supuesto, lo imbécil que era Berwald (que aunque ya no estaba resentido con él, le gustaba criticarle).

La noche también acababa siempre igual. El trío era el último en retirarse del lugar (obligados, claro está, por el camarero de turno). Borrachos a más no poder, danzaban bajo la luna por las oscuras calles, intentando de algún modo hayar el camino de vuelta al hotel (algo, la gran mayoría de las veces, imposible).

-O-oye Gilbert, hay...algo que no... ¡Algo que no me quedó claro!-dijo el danés, intentando no travarse con sus propias palabras.- ¿Cómo hiciste para que apre...aprie...aprece...¡puff! ¡Apareciese ese arco iris antes! Ah, lo dije.-medio preguntó, con sus azules ojos brillando.

Inglaterra comenzó a reir como un niño, con las mejillas rojas por el alcohol. Al parecer le había parecido muy divertida la imposibilidad del más alto para hablar como Dios manda (sin saber, claro está, que a él le pasaría exactamente lo mismo si lo intentase)

-¡Y tú de qué te ríes!-reclamó con indignación Søren.

Girlbert sonrió con autosuficiencia, se plantó frente a los dos rubios con las manos en la cintura con una pose la cual él pensaba que era realmente asombrosa, y les señaló.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo siento por vosotros, pobres seres terrenales, pero ese secreto me lo llevaré a la tumba! ¡Jajajaja!-rió, preguntándose como había sido capaz de decir tantas palabras juntas sin travarse.

Inglaterra y Dinamarca se miraron por unos segundos entre sí, y luego comenzaron a reir como locos. Luego se les unió el pruso, olvidando que se estaban riendo de él.

Después empezó a gritar.

-¡Somos los mejores peores hermanos de la historia! ¿Lo somos, verdad?

-¡Lo somos!-gritaron a coro y entre risas los otros dos.

Despues, siguieron andando mientras cantaban abrazados por los hombros como los borrachos que eran.

* * *

><p>Y aquí estamos otra vez! Como simpre digo, tienes la posibilidad de hacer feliz a una autora (tú ya sabes cómo). (Y no! No es averiguando mi dirección y enviándome sustancias ilegales!... No por ahora!) También, si lo has leído entero, gracias! Y si ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, me disculpo, enserio. Yo también detesto que me hagan perder el tiempo!<p>

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
